User talk:Game-fanatic/MySims Reality!
Welcome to the "MySims Reality!" talk page! This is where you post the names of the sims you want off, here are the rules: put the names under the heading of the correct episode and show, put the reason you want them off, and you can not vote for someone who won the challenge that day, and note that if a vote that is left after the episode has been archived it will be deleted. Haven't seen the episode, and want to know who was kicked off? - Then go here! Episode 1/Show Three *o.o I vote off Gertrudewoman. She's ugleh! --★ Blanky 18:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *I'm not sure if the episode ended or not, but I'll vote for Trevor, since he just gave up, instead of staying on the rope. o.o --'Neural777' 18:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *Jeremy cause he didn't even go n the rope. *Gertrude for 1 reason: --Dentface 19:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *I say Jeremy! Man, he's boring...is he gonna sleep through the whole show or something?! --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 20:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) * Trevor:0 Gertrude:7 Violet:0 Gino:0 Candy:0 Jeremy:7--Riot\AU 20:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *So Jeremy and Gertrude are equal so far. I thought about voting off Gertrude, but I don't really think it's nice to vote off someone just because they look like a dork...though, her obsession with bugs is kinda freaky...man, I hate bugs! (Note to Petal: don't do that lecture on me about my "unfair hatred" towards creepy crawlies.) --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 21:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *Gertrude: She's ugly and weird--Crazy12345 02:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) *first eppy eh? Hi Gertrude!BYE GERTRUDE!so yeah, theres my vote. *Um - Jeremy. He's just a boring character, in my opinion. -- 05:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *Can you do two? cuz Jeremy and Gurtrude are.. well just bad. Well, mostly Gurt has to go Knidrew January 2 2010 10:31 PM *It got to be Jeremy coz he done nothing so well done to him duh! Also Gertrude as well coz I hate bug! SCB 18:27pm 3rd January 2010. *I change my vote to Gertrude. She doesn't look like she'd cause humor to the show. Sorry, Gertrude! D= --'Neural777' 19:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *Vote off Jeremy.--Secretive13 18:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 *Kick out Jeremy,man it's.....cute >=(. --A go-go Sim 19:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *Jeremy:11? Gertrude: 8?--Crazy12345 19:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *NOEZ. Jeremy: 5, Gertrude: 5. Equal so far. *shifty eyes* You cannot vote for both. o.o --★ Blanky 19:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *Goodbyyyyye Jeremy! --Chortles Master1029 22:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *Does that mean Jeremy:6 *I vote Gertrude. I think Jeremy at least would be able to provide more comic relief~! --Emirilee 22:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *I revote to gertrude meaning its G-7 J-5 *kick Trevor off he is just annoying!!! But keep violet on she rules!!! *Trevor as 1 know. *Trevor is..... wierd... I WANT JEREMY TO WIN! LOLZ! I is Tdi! Don't Call My Name 03:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *I would like to vote off Morcubus Zordon123456789mlw7 01:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) OK, seriously nobody Zordon123456789mlw7 01:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *You're not supposed to post in the finale section Anonymous user.Zordon123456789mlw7 02:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *You should get Trevor,Gertrude,or Jeremy kicked off.But get Trevor BECAUSE HE IS A DRAMA QUEEN!!!!!! *C'MON FANATICMAN --'Neural777' 15:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *So, anyone wanna play Go Fish? --'Neural777' 02:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *I'd personally prefer Uno.Riot\AU 12:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Don't stare at meh or anythin', but... :I dunno how to play cards! --★ Blanky 21:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) * 00:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *PLEASE ADD ANOTHER EPISODE, PLEASE!!!--------Wii Maniac:) 18:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) *It's been a while since the last episode! --Emirilee 23:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Episode 2/Show Three *Uh I vote off Gino, he just gave up, he should have tried harder! Dentface 18:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *Candy because... she comes first in alphebetical order!!! And you stole the challenge from the caveman episode of Total Drama Actions, GF!Riot\AU 19:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *I did not! That battling-thing-challenge that I did has been around for awhile! But I did add the mud for humor, which I guess could be considered very similar to the tar pit in TDA. Anyway, was it good?--Game-fanatic 19:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, It was good...exept for Trevor , by the way I vote off...Gino. He lose between Jeremy! haha..so stupid pizza man.A go-go Sim 20:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *Guess I'm gonna go with votin' off Candy. :O --★ Blanky 00:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Who wants to know how I thought of Gertrude's bug's name? Huh? HUH? --Game-fanatic 01:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *I guess I'm voting off Jeremy.--Secretive13 *Hmmmm.....ummmmm......okay I vote off................JEREMY!.....boring little kid. *Uh, G-F, what do we do with annoying AUs who have been banned such as the one above? Refuse their vote? And I'm not gonna vote. --'Neural777' 09:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *I vote off Gino. Who's going to loose to someone who's sleeping? Oh, by the way Game-fanatic, how did you know Gertrude's bug's name? Thundervikkiangel 17:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Um...first of all, Neuralman, that was not Ray. Although the IPs look similar, the IP actually does not belong to Ray's computer. I have checked. :O Please do not mistakenly ban people. OOOH, AND I WANNA KNOW HOW YOU CAME UP WITH "LITTLE WANZE"!!! Uh...did you create a pun of "Lil' Wayne" or sumthin'? *shifty eyes* --★ Blanky 19:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Whoops. *facepalmz* --'Neural777' 20:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Awww... I wanted to vote off Trevor. JEREMY TILL ZE END!! I vote off... Gertrude again! No, wait... Matt! No, Morcubus! Zordon123456789mlw7 01:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *First I was thinkin' "How the heck am I supposed to choose a name for the bug?!", then I'm like, "Ooh! I know, I name it 'Bug' in foreign!", and the first thing to come to my mind was dutch, 'cause for some weird reason Gertrude, if associated with a country, would be Dutch. I don't know why. But I couldn't find any 'Bug' in Dutch on Google Translate. So then I'm like, "Eh, I'll just do German.", so I named him Wanze (German for Bug) and little for a term of endearment.--Game-fanatic 01:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *??? I'm on this show?!? Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Whoah! OK then, I vote off Candy, her music is too loud. Zz Jeremy Zz 03:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *I totally vote off Gino cause he is always so DULL! (And he lost to an idiot!) *Are you trying to vote off DJ Candy!? Watch out what you said You didn't know who are you sobbing...A go-go Sim 03:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode 3/Show Three *Sorry it took so long to make this, and my recent inactive-ness. I had to finish up a lot of my studies, my teachers have been gettin' giddy with homework lately! But I finished now AND I'm off for Spring Break, so no worries.--Game-fanatic 23:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *Awwww... poor Jeremy. OFF WITH TREVOR"S HEAD!! --Zordon123456789mlw7 23:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *YOU KICKED ME OFF?!? HOW DARE YO- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!...!!! ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... 23:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *I VOTE TREVOR OFF FOR NO REASON!!!! Dentface 00:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *I don't know... Gino? Secretive13 *Ja! for the ones who vote Candy! SHE ALIVE!!!! Well...I guess Trevor A.K.A=Miss Drama Queen.A go-go Sim 03:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Trevor because of his trick last episode. --'Neural777' 11:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Bye Bye Mr. I-can't-be-funny-I-have-to-be-dramtic! (A.K.A Trevor)----Wii/Wii maniac/Mr. Maniacalman/Chris *Candy because everyone else is funnier! And how dare you make another episode while I was brawling and watching Astro Boy!Riot\AU 13:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Trevor because he is so melodramatic and sheesh! how hard is to not talk in poetry! *Trevor deserves to be kicked off! --Zordon123456789mlw7 03:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *DJ Candy. o.o TREVOR PROVIDES COMIC RELIEF, YOU HATERZ!!! Is it his silly mustache that turns you silly people off?! Or perhaps his beautiful, golden, curly hair?! WHY WAS JEREMY VOTED OFF?! *randomly trips on floor* --★ Blanky 14:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *Well...I.....I...I...GAH!!!!!!!!!!! *stams on wall* WHY DID YOU WANT ZE TREVOR!!!!.DJ CANDY SHALL BE A FUNNY PARTIER!A go-go Sim 14:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *TREVOR SHOULD LEAVE!!!!!can't you believe that guy?!?! HE MADE ME WEAR A DRAGON COSTUME! and he wears dresses-Csphere19 *When are you gonna make the next episode? ' Wandolier/Agent Andrew 23:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC)' *When I have time. ...Okay, I admit, I had time last weekend, and the weekend after that ...and the one after that. I WANT TO DO IT THIS WEEKEND, I HOPE I JUST GET TO IT. --Game-fanatic 23:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *I voted before, but it dissapeared. So TREVOR! BUH BYE TREVOR!!! Why? BECAUSE CANDY IS SO MUCH BETTAH --*Kinz* 01:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC)*Kinz* *I hope that no one votes me off. But I have to vote off Trevor. --Violet S. Nightshade Episode 4/Show Three *Nice episode, dude! I vote for Gino because DJ CANDY IS SO MUCH BETTAH!!! --*Kinz* 00:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *I vote off Candy.Riot\AU 00:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *A bit hard to choose... maybe Gino? Secretive13 *Candy, I guess Meow *HA! No hard to choose...Gino. I WANT ZE VIOLET OR CANDY WIN!!! They totally need to win... A go-go Sim 01:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *I vote off Gino. Candy and Violet are more cooler. --'Neural777' 01:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *It's either "more cool" or "cooler", not both, Neural. --Game-fanatic 02:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *MAMA MIA! SANTO CIELO! I VOTE OFF MS. CANDYWOMAN!!! --★ Blanky 20:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *I'm pretty sure I've heard of "more cooler", Anna Maria. --'Neural777' 20:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *I VOTE TEH VIOLET PERSON!! yeah, she won. ME NO VOTE THEN I LIKE PIE!! SPECIALAGENTKAT *I VOTE OFF GINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dentface 00:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *See ya Gino! Candy rules!Like my user name, PEACE OUT! 01:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *How cruel to make us choose between them?! Violet is awesome, Candy is cool, and GIno makes food... oh, well. FAREWELL GINO! ~~''' am Greenglow' *It kills me to say this, but, GINO! Holhol1235 *Sorry, gino --Zeus0 03:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *You know, I have some criticism. It's not really fair for G-F to, at the finals, be able to decide who should win. We already saw what happened with Iggy and Ian (G-F likes them a lot), so I think from now on, we should be able to vote on the finale. --'''Neural777' 19:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *But it's his show. He gets to make the decisions. And your just sore from Roxie losing to Ian.Riot\AU 19:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *Perhaps we should compromise: We recommend who we want to see win, and we see who he decides... I mean... it does seem "strange" that his favorites win. I mean, I wouldn't just introduce Jeremy into the last episode of MySims Drama and have him win would I? In fact, some of my favourites were the first to leave. Although some that I like will make it near the end. But the final two will be someone everyone loves and someone basically ignored the whole show. I'm starting to babble... ' am Greenglow' 23:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *DOWN WITH GINO!!! --LeahTheCat 08:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *Riot, I'm not sore. Besides, I didn't even act angry when Ian won. It's just that every time one of his favorites gets to the finals, he chooses his favorite to win all because he likes them. Hardly seems fair, no? --'Neural777' 09:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *He chooses them because he thinks that the past competitors would vote for them.--Riot\AU 12:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *Neural, you aren't sore? - 'Cause you don't seem so gleeful to me. It's kinda inappropriate to just accuse me of doing that. And, like Riot said, and I said awhile ago, I choose them according to how I think the contestants would vote. Plus, does it really matter this show; as none of the people I "like a lot" are on. --Game-fanatic 23:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I didn't mean to be mean. I just wanted my voice to be heard. Sorry. Also, I didn't really catch what you said, so...yeah. Can you forgive me? --'Neural777' 10:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *Candy, because she eat awesome food. HURT GINO FEELING!!!!!! --Salinlovecake 11:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *OMYGOSHIES.. love 'em both.. down with Gino, I guess. SpecialAgentKat 22:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *GINO IT IS!Corey785 22:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *G-F, can we make the new episodee already? Gino is going, we all know that.Like my user name, PEACE OUT! 16:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Episode 5/Show Three *Sorry, but the old contestants will vote for who will win, on the finale. But feel free to leave some comments here!--Game-fanatic 02:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Finale/Show Three *So, what did you think? - Leave some comments here!--Game-fanatic 02:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC)